


Trust me, We are all Professionals

by Kusokawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Anxiety, Childhood Friends, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, no doctor or medical knowledge needed to read, they're all doctors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kusokawa/pseuds/Kusokawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How many shitty things can happen on a Monday? Well, forcing an intern on you is one. Getting in trouble for nothing you had a part of is another. And oh, there’s also making a bet with two devils in bad hair.</p>
<p>_______</p>
<p>The Haikyuu!! Hospital AU no one asked for </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Relationships; KuroKen, IwaOi & BokuAka. Also a ton of BROT3 Oikawa/Kuroo/Bokuto)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friendly Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh yeah, I finally wrote this idea I had for a good while now. I have no knowledge of any medical, doctor, surgical stuff (I watched young black jack) BUT google is my friend so. (But if I do write anything inaccurate/ or anything is unclear do let me know.) But besides that, take the doctor stuff going on in this fic with a bit of reality out the window cause I'm just a history major, what do I know ahah.
> 
> There will be equal moments for KuroKen, IwaOi, and BokuAka, but the main characters I guess would be Oikawa, Bokuto and Kuroo, and their friendship with each other, love life, and work stuff.

Oikawa wasn’t angry. He was furious--no, he was livid. And maybe if he had paid more attention in English class back in college, he’d have a more expansive vocabulary to describe how he was feeling. But all he knew was that right now, he wanted to yell loud enough until something broke.

It was ridiculous, stupid even, for Daichi to send him an email saying he was going to get an _intern._ Of all the years Oikawa's been working in the hospital--3 to be exact--he always refused an intern. And for the most part, he’s never gotten one. Until just a few minutes ago, when he walked into his office like usual, whistling his favorite tune, and sat down at his desk to check his emails. Nothing unusual appeared, until he scrolled down and saw the subject: Interns sent by Suwamura Daichi. At first he thought it was a group email but when he opened it there it was: his name among the three people that were getting interns. Out of everyone that worked in the hospital, he personally got assigned an intern. And he was pissed.

No. He wasn’t going to deal with an intern, never ever _ever_. Oikawa hated the idea of having an intern, because he worked hard to get to be where he was, and he did it all on his own. He never needed to learn first hand from someone else. He had spent countless hours reading books and watching other surgeons. He developed and learned his skills on his own, and like hell he was going to help some little booger infested hormonal college student take the easy way into this career and pry first hand knowledge from him.

Oikawa was going to become the best surgeon in Japan, and he’d be damned if he let anyone take that dream from him. He refused to help any intern, he thought to himself, as he continued to storm down the hallway to find someone to rant to.

Kenma was someone Oikawa could always complain to. They met in college, and became good friends. (More like Oikawa forced himself into Kenma’s life, and eventually Kenma warmed up to him.) Kenma was also a surgeon but had no means of getting in Oikawa’s way for best surgeon. He did his job because he’s good at it, not because of any passion in particular. Or so Kenma says.

Oikawa sent Kenma a couple of texts already, and since he hasn’t answered even though he’s always attached to his phone, that must mean he’s still sleeping.

Then there’s Iwaizumi who’s Oikawa’s childhood friend. Oikawa already knows what’s his schedule is like so he knows Iwaizumi is currently busy seeing patients. So the only people he could rant to are-- “Kuroo, Bokuto!”

Oikawa stops in his track when he sees the two in the middle of the hallway with a wheelchair. Puzzled by the sight before him, he crosses his arms over his chest and sticks his hips out.

“What are you two doing?” Oikawa met Kuroo and Bokuto in college, and somehow they’ve been friends ever since-- unfortunately.

Kuroo quickly shoves his hands in his white overcoat as if caught red handed, then grins. “Yo, Princess.”

Bokuto sits comfortably on the wheelchair and tilts his head back to look at Oikawa. “Hey Hey Hey! Princess.” 

Oikawa taps his foot, “stop calling me that." Then uncrosses his arms, putting them on his hips.  "And like I asked, what are you two doing?”

“Ah.” Kuroo rubs his chin and looks at the ground.

“Mm.” Bokuto mimics.

“For today.” Oikawa feels his patience running thin. 

Bokuto sticks his index finger out and points it at the air, “we’re testing out the new wheelchairs that came in.” 

Kuroo grins, then high-fives Bokuto. “Yep. Testing them out, making sure they wheel and stuff.” Showing what he means, Kuroo pushes Bokuto back and forth as if actually testing the wheels.

“Feels great, I’m sure the patients will enjoy this high quality chair in our institution.” Bokuto held his thumb out and winks at Oikawa, while Kuroo mimics the action.

Oikawa can tell they’re both lying through their teeth. And since when did Bokuto ever speak professionally?

Even though it was clearly a lie, Oikawa decided to play along. He makes a fake gasp noise and covers his mouth with his hand. “That’s amazing! You two are such productive workers.” He smiles as brightly as he could, “why don’t I go call Daichi in here to see the results”, he tilts his head to the side before adding, “and Bokuto spell institution.”

Two wide eyes stare at Oikawa in horror, but then ease down into a smug stare. Oikawa didn’t like that look.

“Hmm what’s that Bo?” Kuroo looks around the room then stares down at Bokuto who’s still sitting on the wheelchair. “Did you hear that?”

“Na bro, I didn’t hear anything.” Bokuto stares around the room equally confused as Kuroo.

“I thought I just heard a Princess Tooru speaking just now?”

“Huh?” Bokuto laughs, “No way, not the Princess Tooru who likes to use his ID pass to sneak into empty patient rooms and sleep in while he’s suppose to work?”

Kuroo  shakes his head then chuckles. “Na, not that Princess Tooru who--”

“Okay, I get it stop it!” Oikawa stomps his foot, knowing where the two were heading with the painful sarcasm. “I’m not telling Daichi." He sticks his lips out in what he thinks should look like the pout he practiced in the mirror and twirls a piece of his hair with his finger, “I’m just upset.”

“Yeah.” Kuroo quickly dismiss, then starts to rock the wheelchair back and forth as hard as he could.

"Hey! Pay attention to me!" Oikawa balls his hands in a fist, and stomps his foot again.

“Alright no more chit-chat. Do it!” Bokuto yells as Kuroo pushes him down the long hallway. Oikawa stares in horror, while Kuroo’s eyes lit up in amazement as Bokuto goes rolling down the hall. Fast.

“YAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!” Bokuto screams with his hands in the air.

“Shit.” Kuroo whispers in a panic, when the door at the end of the hall opens to reveal Daichi. He puts his hands around his mouth and yells, “abort!” across the hall.

“Huh?” Bokuto turns his head around to look at Kuroo.

“What are you--”

Oikawa quickly closes his eyes when he hears the collision. He turns around away from the incident and feels Kuroo do the same right next to him. They both take a step forward in union.

“ _Stop you two_.”

They freeze at the voice, then slowly turn around to see Daichi on the ground with paper scattered everywhere and Bokuto sprawled on Daichi’s back.

“I wasn’t involved in this, I was just passing by!” Oikawa quickly yelps.

Kuroo looks at Oikawa in shock with a hand to his chest. “I can’t believe you’re calling out on this, I’m offended Princess.”

“What are you talking about I had--”

“Enough!”

The two go back to staring at Daichi, the anger so visible on his face it looks like he’s ready to pop a blood vessel. Good thing they're all doctors, just in case.

To make things worse, Bokuto sits up on Daichi’s back. “I’m fine! That was hella! Kuroo we should try it again but on stairs.” 

Kuroo’s mouth goes tight as he tries to point at Daichi beneath Bokuto.

“Huh? What are you pointing at?” 

“Don’t you think it’s time to get off of me _Bokuto_?” 

Bokuto jumps to his feet. “Woah, so sorry boss had no idea um--”

“Enough! You three are getting on my nerves already and it’s only Monday.” Daichi finally stands up and pinches the bridge of his nose. Kuroo and Bokuto quickly get on the floor and pick up the scattered paper for Daichi while Oikawa watches; wondering why he’s getting in trouble with those two--again. This happens at least once a month, where Bokuto and Kuroo do random shenanigans and get Oikawa involved.   

After finally handing in all the papers, Daichi takes a deep breath and tries to smile. “I was looking for the three of you. I wanted to talk to you guys about the interns you’ll be getting.”

“Interns? We’re getting interns?”

“Bokuto, he sent us an email this morning.”

Bokuto stares at Kuroo blankly, “and you think I check em’?”

Kuroo laughs in response.

“Actually, Supervisor-kun I wanted to talk to you about that, I--”

Oikawa gets interrupted by a sigh from Daichi. “What part of enough don’t you three understand.”  This time sounding angry, the three stand straight in union.

“Oikawa, I know what you’re going to say. But believe it or not you’re the best surgeon here, and this guy you’re getting is the top in his school. It would be an honor to learn from someone like you.”

Oikawa feels his mouth about to open to protest when Daichi smiles at him, and not the kind-gentle-loving-dad smile. But the angry-you-do-what-I-say-dad smile.

Daichi smiles widen and with a gentle voice says, “And you have no choice in this matter. The hospital is getting paid to hire these interns so this is what goes.”

Kuroo covers his mouth to hide his laugh as he side eyes Oikawa. “Burn.”

“Let’s go, the interns are waiting.” Daichi motions for them to follow him.

 

Oikawa feels defeated. Once Daichi uses his dad voice whatever he says is final. But if he can’t get out of getting an intern, then there’s only one thing Oikawa can do about this. And that's make the intern's life miserable.

The three follow Daichi into a wide conference room, where they’re met by three other people. There was a fairly tall, dark hair, stern looking boy, wearing a tie with a white button down shirt, tucked into black slacks. Oikawa mentally scoffs, the boy looks like he doesn’t even know how to tie his shoes, much less a tie.

Oikawa decides he doesn’t like him.

The next person is lanky, and probably the tallest person in the whole building. His hair is neatly brushed and his sharp emerald eyes watch the doctors carefully.

The last person-- “Are you lost? Why is a Junior High school student here?” Oikawa asks in a serious tone.

Bokuto and Kuroo burst into laughter, while the short boy’s face turns red.

“I’m not! I’m a University intern!” The small boy argues.

“Oikawa don’t be rude.” Daichi sends him a warning look, but Oikawa just shrugs and puts his hands in his overcoat pockets.

“Interns, introduce yourselves.” Daichi points at the short boy in the end.

“Ahm--I’m Hinata Shouyou!” He smiles brightly, almost blinding. “I like egg over rice, I have a little sister and I’m a nursing intern but I want to be a doctor in the future.” He finishes with a light punch to his chest.

“Nice to meet you Shrimpy.” The three doctors say in union, causing Daichi to frown.

But before Hinata could say anything back, the next intern speaks. “My name is Haiba Lev. I’m half Russian, half Japanese, but I can’t speak Russian. I was born here! I like cats, I used to play volleyball in high school. My dad is an ex Russian mafia boss”, he laughs and rubs his head. “Sometimes it’s hard to find shoes that fit me, my mom bakes really great crepes, I’m also--”

“Ah, Lev here is a nursing intern too, but he wants to be a doctor in the future, so let’s take good care of him.” Daichi quickly interrupts. Kuroo scowls at the thought of having to deal with the lanky intern.

Daichi turns to the dark haired boy in the end, “And you?”

The last intern bows rapidly, causing everyone to almost jump at the suddenness. “Hello. I am Kageyama Tobio.” He shouts, “I want to the best surgeon I can be. Thank you for this opportunity.”

Oikawa’s eyebrows raise when he hears 'the best surgeon'. He definitely doesn’t like this kid.

“Um, right.” Daichi smiles, “ Well we’re happy to have you three.” He looks at his clipboard and writes something down. “Hinata, you’ll be with Doctor Bokuto Koutarou, he’s the 5th best doctor in Japan that specializes on the muscles and bones.” Daichi ignores Kuroo’s “don’t make his his head bigger than it already is” comment and continues, “You want to be a doctor right?” Hinata furiously nods, with a sparkle in his eyes. “Well Bokuto here will help you develop the skills you need to become that.”

“Ah I get the shrimpy!” Bokuto steps up to take in Hinata’s appearance. Their eyes meet and for a few seconds they stare at each other silently. Something shines across Hinata’s eyes that make Bokuto grin. “I like you Hinata, I can tell you have spunk and passion. This is going to be fun!” He puts a hand over Hinata’s shoulders, “come on, I’ll show you all the cool spots in the hospital.”

Hinata smiles nervously. “T-thank you.”

“Hey, Bokuto don’t go do anything wild!” Daichi quickly yells as they leave.

Bokuto sticks out his thumb. “Don’t worry,” he winks before running out. 

“That’s when you should be worried.” Kuroo smirks.

Daichi sighs, and mentally notes to find them after this. He looks over his clipboard again, “Lev, you’ll be going with Doctor Kuroo Tetsurou. He specializes in heart and blood analysis, but he’ll also help you develop yourself to become a great doctor.”

Kuroo’s mouth drops. “Eh?”

Lev quickly walks up to Kuroo, “Hello, Kuroo-san! Teach me everything, I wanna be a great doctor, fast!”

Kuroo slowly blinks, feeling his coffee wear out already. “Fine fine, come follow me.” He heads out the door with Lev following right behind him. Oikawa hears Kuroo mumble “too close” as they leave.

With Hinata gone with Bokuto, Kuroo with Lev, that leaves-- “No.” Oikawa suddenly says.

“Oikawa,” Daichi warns, “you’ll be with Kageyama.” He turns to Kageyama. “Doctor Oikawa Tooru is one of the best surgeons in the country. Our hospital is very honored to have him.”

Oikawa frowns at Daichi’s attempt to praise him, just to get on his good side.

Kageyama bows in front of Oikawa. “Kageyama is top in his class and really shows some natural skills, so teach him well.” Daichi sends Oikawa a pleading smile, but Oikawa simply ‘hmpts’ and walks out the room.

Kageyama’s eyes follow Oikawa out the room, then there's a firm grip on his shoulder. “Sorry about him, he’s ...a bit to handle sometimes, but he’s a great surgeon. Just try to deal with his personality.” Daichi gently smiles.

Kageyama looks confused but nods anyways, when Oikawa comes back into the room. “Hello. Intern, I don’t have all day. Or do I need to teach you how to walk too?”

Oikawa heads out the room again and this time Kageyama follows.

 

Kageyama stares at Oikawa’s back. He doesn’t look like someone with valuable skills, instead he looks like someone who does a lot of talk but no show. Kageyama met many people like that in medical school who claimed to know what they were doing, but once it was time to show their abilities, they failed.

But regardless of what he thought of Oikawa’s appearance, Kageyama knows who Doctor Oikawa Tooru is. He’s read about him in countless articles, where Doctor Oikawa successfully completed surgeries that were deemed as impossible, or how he saved countless lives through his skills as a surgeon. Oikawa is someone with talent, and his unique set of skills are something that everyone praises in the medical school Kageyama goes to.

This is the opportunity Kageyama has craved for since he was a child. To learn from the best and Oikawa Tooru, undoubtedly is one of the best.

“What’s your name again?” Oikawa asks without stopping or looking back.

‘I just told you my name’, Kageyama thinks but repeats himself anyways. “Kageyama Tobio.”

Oikawa finally stops to turns around, “mmm.” He looks at Kageyama up and down and pretends to think for a moment, then smiles when he looks like he found his own answer. “Kageyama is an ugly name,” he smiles, “so I’ll call you Tobio-chan!”

Kageyama doesn’t bother to hide his frown, “I prefer if you don’t.”

“Then that settles it, Tobio-chan it is.” Oikawa ignores him with a bigger smile.

“No I really prefer if you don’t call me--”

Oikawa continues to walk forward, ignoring Kageyama completely.

Kageyama follows, deciding that whatever he says would just be ignored anyways, so he’ll just listen and follow. As they reach the end of the hall, Oikawa clicks the elevator button and looks at his nails, humming a random tune. Kageyama stands awkwardly, watching the elevator number’s glow.

When the elevator's door open they reveal someone else.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa gasp, and for the first time since Kageyama has met him, he realizes that might be the realest emotion he’s shown the whole time.

“Oikawa?" Iwaizumi questions, stepping out of the elevator and putting his stethoscope around his neck. "What are you doing here?” 

Oikawa pouts while sticking his thumb in Kageyama’s direction. “I’m stuck with this intern.” 

When Kageyama notices the man in front of him he straightens his back with his hands stiffly against his side. “Hello, Iwaizumi-senpai!”

Iwaizumi turns to Kageyama and stares for a moment. “Oh, hey, it’s Kageyama right?” Kageyama lightly blushes and nods.

“It’s good to see you, so you’re the new intern here, huh?” Iwaizumi smiles. 

Oikawa watches the two confused. They continue to chat a bit so Oikawa lets out a forced a cough. When they still ignore him, he folds his arms across his chest. “Sooo. How do you two know each other?” He interrupts bluntly, trying to make it sound as casual as possible, but even he can hear the lace of jealousy in his own voice.

When Iwaizumi and Kageyama turn to look at Oikawa, they both blink as if just realizing he was there, which only aggravate Oikawa even more.

“I had a class with Kageyama back in medical school once.” Kageyama nods as if agreeing.

“Huh? How is that possible?” Given the circumstances, they shouldn’t of ever had any classes together.

“I took advanced courses and that’s how I met Iwaziumi-senpai. I admire his skill very much.”

Iwaizumi laughs and pats Kageyama on the head, ruffling his hair a bit. “You could drop the ‘senpai, we’re not in school anymore. And besides you were very skillful yourself.”

Oikawa feels his stomach turn seeing the two interact, especially the way Kageyama blushes from being petted by Iwaizumi. “Ugh,” he whispers as he lets himself into the elevator and closes it on them.

“Oikawa-san?” Kageyama ask but the elevator already leaves.

Iwaizumi glares at the elevator door. “Just ignore him,” he rubs the back of his head embarrassed. “But don’t let his shitty personality fool you, he’s a great surgeon. If you try you can learn a lot from him.”

“I trust you Iwaizumi-senp--I mean Iwaizumi.”

Iwaizumi grins, then presses the elevator button. “Just go down stairs, turn to your right then head straight, you’ll see a big door. That’s the staff cafeteria, go in there. Almost all the staffs are there.”

The elevator dings and Kageyama steps inside. “You’re not coming?”

“Not yet, I need to fill in some paper work first. ” Iwaizumi waves as the elevator closes.

Kageyama waves back even though Iwaizumi’s already gone from sight.

 

* * *

 

Kuroo looks around the cafeteria for Lev, holding a plate full of food. He lost Lev as soon as they got here which would be surprising because it should be easy to find a tall, half Russian in a room. He scans the room one more time for Lev, but instead finds someone a lot better sitting alone in a corner table.

Kuroo doesn’t hold back his smile when he approaches the table. “Kenma, I’m surprised to see you here.”

Kenma briefly looks up from his phone, then quickly goes back to tapping at the screen. “Tooru texted me 20 times, begging me to show up.”

Kuroo could hear the drowsiness in his voice, he probably just woke up no more than an hour ago. He chuckles, then sits down next to Kenma, their knees lightly brushing under the table. “You’re too soft on him.” He pushes his plate full of food in front of Kenma. “Eat. I’m betting you didn’t eat before coming here.”

Kenma makes a disgusted face when he sees all the vegetables on the plate. But opens his mouth anyways when Kuroo brings a chop stick with broccoli to his lips. He bites the green vegetable and chews it, looking annoyed the whole time.

“Did you feed our babies before coming?” Kuroo takes another broccoli from his plate and feeds himself.

“Stop calling the cats our babies.” Kenma sighs, giving up on the game he was playing on his phone.

Kuroo grins, “But I know you like it.”

“No I don’t,” Kenma replies flatly.

“Yes you do.”

“No I don’t.”

Kuroo takes a piece of meat from his plate with his chopsticks, then brings them to Kenma’s lips again. Kenma immediately opens his mouth and lets Kuroo feed him, enjoying the piece of meat a lot more than the broccoli.

After a few seconds Kuroo speaks again. “Yes you do.”

“No I don’t.”

“Don’t chew with your mouth full, Kitten.” Kuroo grins, flashing teeth.

Kenma frowns but continues to chew, “you did that on purpose.”

 

“Pudding-chan!”

Kuroo and Kenma jump in their seats when Oikawa throws himself on the table.

“I had a bad day.” Oikawa whines as he properly sits next to Kenma, keeping his chin on the table.

“Today is barely over and it sucked. I wanna go home, eat ice cream and watch a movie.” He continues to whine.

“Yes. Oikawa please join us.” Kuroo mumbles sarcastically.

Oikawa lifts his chin from the table to glare at Kuroo. “You bedhead-cat face-nerd! You should be comforting me! I’m trying to complain about the stupid intern I’m stuck with.”

Kuroo eyes follow the door that suddenly opens. “Ohohoh, isn’t that him there.” He lazily points.

Oikawa turns his head to where Kuroo’s point. Then almost immediately sticks his tongue out, frowning. “That’s him, look at him. He was getting all cozy with Iwa-chan too.” Oikawa rest his head back down on the table. “I don’t like him.”

Kenma picks up his phone and clicks the screen. “Isn’t that because you were jealous of him talking to Hajime?”

"Details, details." Oikawa puffs his cheeks out, then rubs his forehead against the table.

Kenma takes that as a yes, but doesn’t say anything about it. He pushes his chair with the back of his knees, then shoves his phone and hands in the pockets of his oversize hoodie.

Oikawa tilts his head slightly so he can stare at Kenma. He blinks at the hoodie, “isn’t that Kuroo’s hoodie?”

Kuroo grins sheepishly, as Kenma advert his eyes from Oikawa’s, ignoring the comment. “I’m leaving.”

“You mean hide in your office before Daichi welcomes the interns?”

“Mmhm,” Kenma motions to walk to the door when Kuroo lightly grabs his hand.

“Want me to go with you?” He suggests.

“No.” Kenma scans the room, not looking for anything in particular. “You should stay, you’re one of the doctors who has an intern.”

Kuroo smiles, slowly letting go of Kenma’s hand. “Yeah, but I rather be with you.” He whispers low enough so only Kenma could hear.

Kenma sends him a blank stare, then huffs. He leaves without saying another word. Kuroo watches him walk away until he’s completely out of the room.

Oikawa picks a piece of meat off of Kuroo’s plate with his fingers, then shoves it in his mouth. He chews it as he rest his cheek on the table, eyeing Kuroo. “You have it so bad, that was disgusting.” He says cheerfully.

Kuroo smacks Oikawa’s hand off his plate when he tries to steal another piece of meat. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Princess.”

“You’re so inlo--”

“Kuroo!! Oikawa!!”

Kuroo sucks his teeth. “Damn.”

Oikawa makes a noise, before going back to rubbing his forehead against the table.

“What?! I didn’t even say anything yet!” Bokuto nudges both Kuroo and Oikawa’s arm before sitting in the middle of the two. “Listen listen, I saw Akaashi!”

Kuroo gives Bokuto a bored look, “and he looked beautiful.”

“And you're completely in love with him.” Oikawa mimics in the same bored tone as Kuroo.

“How did you guys know I was going to say that?”

Oikawa slams his hand on the table, “because you always say the same thing!” He sends Bokuto a glare.

“Jeez, what’s up with you?” Bokuto almost pouts. “Are your underwear too tight?” He quickly takes all the meat on Kuroo’s plate with his fingers then shoves it in his mouth. “Because I get cranky when that happens too,” he continues, as he chews with his mouth opened.

Kuroo slaps a hand to his face. “What’s with you two eating with your fingers?” He almost barks. “It’s dirty! You’re both doctors, you should know better.” He grunts, “And don’t eat with your mouth open Bokuto. Disgusting.”

“Eh?” Bokuto looks offended. “But you think it’s cute when Kenma does it.”

Kuroo sighs, and opts to just ignore that comment and stare at all the vegetables left on his plate, thanks to his two friends. “Bokuto where’s your intern?”

Bokuto abruptly stands up, with hands on his head, “YOU’RE RIGHT! I LOST HIM, I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE HE IS!” He yells.

“Calm down,” Kuroo pulls him down back to his seat.

“Isn’t that him over there with Daichi?”

They all stare at Daichi who’s in the center of room, with the three interns. He taps his glass with his pen, the room goes silent before he smiles. “I’m glad you all could make it here to welcome our three new interns. Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou, and Haiba Lev. Our Hospital is honored to have these great students with us. Please help them, and teach them all you can throughout these next couple of months.”

Everyone cheers, and claps once Daichi’s done speaking.

Oikawa rolls his eyes. “They clap, but we’re the ones stuck with the interns.”

“Hate to agree with you.” Kuroo finishes the food on his plate. “Maaaannn,” he sighs. “This is going to be a long 6 months.”

 

Bokuto spots Akaashi from far, and immediately stands up, “Akaaaaaaaaaashi!” He waves obnoxiously.

Akaashi turns to the noise and meets Bokuto’s gaze. He lightly waves without a smile, then turns back to talk to other people.

Bokuto slumps back down into his seat, his hand to his chest. “I’m in love,” a chuckle escapes his mouth.

Oikawa sits up and slaps his hands on his cheeks. “I’ve had enough of this! We’re all a bunch of high school girls in love.”

“Speak for yourself.” Kuroo scoff.

“Kuroo." Oikawa warns, sending deadly glare. "Since I’ve known you, you’ve been head over heels in love with Kenma. You’ve probably been in love with him since the day you met him.”

“Bro he’s right, you have it so bad.” Bokuto folds his arms over his chest and nods in agreement.

Before Kuroo could reply back Oikawa continues, “You guys live together, have 5 cats together, he wears your clothes, you guys cuddle, sleep together. Heck, there’s only one bed in your damn apartment! You guys even take baths together--Iwa-chan and I stopped doing that by the age of 9! And worse, you stare at Kenma like he’s the most important person in the world to you.”

Kuroo stares in shock, genuine embarrassment showing across his face. He rubs the back of his neck and stares at the garbage can next to them, wishing he were in it. “Is it that obvious?” He mutters, hopping his blush doesn’t show.

“Very. But I’m pretty observant.” Oikawa laces his fingers together and stretches across the table, feeling proud of himself for finally blurting that out. Ever since he’s known Kuroo and Kenma, he’s been able to  see right through Kuroo. He thought no one noticed, but it was very clear that Kuroo was madly in love with Kenma, and whether or not Kenma could see that himself was unknown to Oikawa. But he could understand why Kuroo would want to avoid the topic for such a long time, or why he wouldn’t make a move on his childhood friend. Oikawa was on the same boat.

Oikawa stares at a random spot on the table. “I’m in love with Iwa-chan.” He whispers.

Kuroo hums in acknowledgement, but says nothing and stares at the table too.

Silence falls on the three of them, which is rarely the case when they’re together. In contrast the room is noisy with people laughing and socializing together. Bokuto’s eyes shift between Oikawa and Kuroo, once, twice, then he yells. Loudly.

Everyone in the room goes silent and stare in shock, but when they noticed it was just Bokuto they immediately go back to what they were doing and the room is filled with noise again.

Bokuto huffs out through his nose, and Oikawa almost laughs when he thinks he sees air puff out.

“Let’s make a bet.” Bokuto announces.

“Coming from you that sounds dangerous.” Kuroo leans against the table, resting his cheek on the palm of his hand.

“Yeah, I’m out. Oikawa Tooru is a very busy person~”

“Wait hear me out first! Let’s make a bet, whoever confesses to the person they love first wins, and the other two losers have to give up their whole paychecks to the winner.” Bokuto smirks.

They’re all quiet for a few seconds until Oikawa pushes his chair back to cross his legs. “That sounds stupid.”

“Again, hate to agree but it does.”

Bokuto opens his mouth offended. “What? No, think about it. A friendly competition between us amigos. What’s there to lose? You confess to the person you like, and you get someone’s paycheck. It’s a win-win here.” He beams a smile.

Kuroo and Oikawa both stand up, ready to leave, when Bokuto laughs darkly. “Hohohoh. Don’t tell me you two are afraid of losing to me?” He smirks.

And just how they quickly stood up Oikawa and Kuroo quickly sit back down.

“I never lose.” Oikawa grins darkly.

“Funny, because I never lose either.” Kuroo replies, smirking almost menacing.

A dark aura surrounds them as they go into a stare down, neither blinking.

After a few seconds a small bead of sweat goes down the corner of Bokuto’s face. Kuroo leans in, close to his face then blows air, causing Bokuto to blink.

“Damn! That’s cheating!”

Kuroo laughs hysterically, holding both fist in the air. “You lost, you lost!” He chants like a 12 year old.

Oikawa rolls his eyes but then smiles.

“Anyways,” Bokuto rubs his eyes. “Bet is whoever confesses to the person they love first wins the other 2 losers whole paycheck. Let make it official.”

As if on cue, both Kuroo and Bokuto spit on their hands and shake. Oikawa squints his eyes, and sticks his tongue out in disgust.

“You guys make me sick, I’m leaving.” Oikawa doesn’t notice the smirk on Bokuto and Kuroo’s face when he tries to leave. Before he realizes it they both grab each of his hands with their spit infested ones, and shake it.

Kuroo grins, “now the bet’s official.” Shaking Oikawa’s hand.

“Be ready to write em’ checks to me!” Bokuto laughs as he shakes Oikawa’s other hand.  
  
Oikawa feels the saliva on both of his hands and almost screams.

 

 


	2. It's 3 o'clock, Kageyama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention in the first chap: In Japan, people call doctors “sensei” but for the sake of not confusing anyone that doesn’t know that, I kept it out.
> 
> Also to make things a bit more clear, 
> 
> Iwaizumi is a Physical Medicine and Rehabilitation (PM&R) physician, also known as physiatrists (They treat from a range of temporary, short-term conditions like a !sports! or work-related injury to serious or chronic disorders)
> 
> Bokuto is a Orthopedic (the branch of medicine dealing with the correction of deformities of bones or muscles)
> 
> Kuroo's a Cardiologist (doctors who specialize in diagnosing and treating diseases or conditions of the heart and blood vessels—the cardiovascular system.)
> 
> Kenma is a Neurosurgeon (which just means they specialize in the brain, central nervous system and spinal cord.)
> 
> And Oikawa & Akaashi are general surgeons so they can kinda do almost everything in the field, minus cosmetics.
> 
> I tired to make their jobs almost a parallel to how they are in the show, like Kuroo blood and heart and Kenma the brain of Nekoma, Bokuto is beefy so muscles, Iwa-chan BECAUSE SPORTS RELATED INJURIES. YANNO. Well anyways, thanks google.

 

Oikawa’s on his sofa watching TV, but not really paying attention. His hair's clip upwards, so his bangs stay away from his face. The ‘zombie vs alien’ sweatshirt he has on vaguely smells like laundry. Which reminds him, he should bring his dirty clothes to his mom soon.

He scratches his leg with his toes, when he hears his phone ring. When he unlocks his phone screen a chat pops up.

 **Nerd Kat** : U lied to me. How could u. I saw u as a friend

 **Nerd Kat** : Hair gel u recommend didnt work

Oikawa snorts at the message from Kuroo. He’s been pestering Oikawa to recommend him hair products to help control his bed head hair.  He acts like his hair doesn’t bother him in public, but it's Kuroo’s biggest concern. Or second.

 **Oikawa-sama** : Not my fault nothing can tame the thing you call hair ＼(^o^)／

Oikawa ignores the reply he receives, when he hears a knock on his door. It’s already 11pm, so there really should be no reason for anyone to be knocking, especially since he wasn’t expecting anyone over. Maybe it’s a mistake. He continues to watch TV, ignoring the knock.

With no reply the knocking gets aggressive. Oikawa groans, having to get up now.

"I'm going, I'm going." 

Oikawa unlocks the door to find Iwaizumi, who’s wearing a leather jacket with a cream hoodie, grey jeans, leather boots, and holding a large plastic bag.

“AH!? What the fuck?!” Iwaizumi almost shouts, startled.

“Iwa-chan? Don’t yell or curse!”

Iwaizumi lets himself in, staring at Oikawa cautiously. “What the hell is on your face?” He asks suspiciously.

 _Oh._ Oikawa pats his cheeks, forgetting that he was wearing his favorite green face mask.

“Are you trying to look like an alien so they’d come get you? Because you know you tried that once already.” Iwaizumi takes his boots off by the door and sits on the sofa.

“Hmpt.” Oikawa tilts his head up, “Iwa-chan don’t be jealous. Some of us want to make sure we maintain our beauty. We’re not getting any younger.”

Iwaizumi ignores the comment and rummages through the bag.

“What are you doing here anyways? And what’s that?” Oikawa peeks over Iwaizumi’s shoulder behind the sofa, trying to see inside the bag.

“Here.” Iwaizumi holds out a bento box. “I brought you food. I would’ve came over to cook instead, but it’s already too late.”

Oikawa feels his heart race a bit. “Why did you bring me food, I didn’t ask--”

“You told me you were hungry.” Iwaizumi interrupts, moving his gaze back to the bag. “I know you don’t eat properly. All you eat are ready to-go meals, milk bread and those candy looking coffee drinks you like. Auntie’s getting worried so,” he trails off.

Oikawa hugs Iwaizumi’s neck, “Iwa-chan! You're worry about me~” He teases.

“Get off me or I’ll pull those clips off your hair. Hard.” Iwaizumi frowns at the TV, then sighs. “Just go wash that junk off your face and come eat.”

“Still such a brute.” Oikawa mumbles at the empty threat, then walks to the bathroom.

After thoroughly washing and moisturizing his face, Oikawa sits next to Iwaizumi on the sofa and opens his bento box. He breaks his chopsticks and starts eating. It’s true, Oikawa doesn’t remember the last time he actually sat down and had a real meal. He’s secretly thankful for Iwaizumi, who can read him at times like these. And his stomach is thankful too.

They eat in silence for a couple of minutes, watching a random movie on TV.

“I haven’t seen you wear that stupid thing in ages.” Iwaizumi suddenly says, pointing at Oikawa’s sweatshirt with his chopstick.

“I know. It’s beautiful.” Oikawa steals some food off Iwaizumi’s plate. “I don’t have anything else to wear, so I had to take out the old University shirts.”

“What do you mean?”

Oikawa sighs dramatically, as if the world’s about to end. “All my clothes are dirty. I have to visit mom so she can wash them for me.”

“Why don’t you just learn how to wash them yourself?” Iwaizumi says, taking a piece of tomato off his bento box and onto Oikawa’s.

Oikawa squints at the TV. “Too much work.”

“You can’t cook, clean or do your own laundry.” Iwaizumi chews, “you’re such a baby, don’t go to auntie's. I’ll teach you how to do your laundry.”

Oikawa gasps dramatically, a piece of rice on the corner of his mouth. “Iwa-chan wants to do my laundry and cook for me? Are you trying to upgrade from mom to wife?”

Iwaizumi’s mouth turns into a tight line before he pinches Oikawa’s nose with his chopstick.

“Ow! Just kidding. Ow, ow.” Oikawa cries.

“Stupid, I’m helping you take better care of yourself.” 

Oikawa rubs his nose, wincing a bit from the pain. “If Tetsu-chan knew you were using your chopstick as a weapon he’d scold you.”

They stare at each other blankly for a second, then almost immediately laugh in union.

“Yeah, he’s such a dad about things like that.” Iwaizumi chokes through a laugh, then sets his finished bento box on Oikawa’s coffee table.

Iwaizumi continues, “anyways, I’m serious. I’ll teach you how to wash your clothes when you’re off from work next time.”

Oikawa smiles to himself. “Okay.”

“Alright," Iwaizumi slowly stands up, stretching his limbs. "I’m leaving, it’s late.” He starts to walk to the door to put his boots on.

“Iwa-chan.” Oikawa suddenly blurts out. He feels this might be a good time to tell Iwaizumi how he feels. Just get it over with, especially since there’s a bet on the line.

It’s simple.

Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow. “You okay?”

Just 3 words.

“Hmm. Nope, nothing.” He’s sure Iwaizumi doesn’t believe him with the way he looks at him, but doesn’t say anything and continues to put his shoes on.

It’s 3 simple words that terrify Oikawa. But he could do it next time, today just wasn’t the right time. Yeah. Next time. 

Oikawa hears the door open, but keeps his eyes on his half empty bento box.

“Why the way,”

He looks up, to find sharp green eyes staring directly at him.  

“You don’t need that weird face stuff.” Iwaizumi rubs the nape of his neck, then stares at the wall. “You’re fine the way you are.”

Oikawa’s cheeks heat up. A joke would be the best thing to say right now, so his mouth opens but no words come out. 

“I’ll see you at work tomorrow, don’t stay up late. Bye.” Iwaizumi quickly says, then leave.

Oikawa stares at the door, gaping like a fish.

 

* * *

 

“This.” Bokuto points at a water fountain. “Is the best water fountain in the whole hospital. It’s always cold and tastes fresh!”

“Wuahh!” Hinata stares in amazement.

Bokuto puts his hands on his hips and nods proudly. “Yup and-- oh look! Over there Hinata!” He pulls Hinata behind a wall then points.

“Who’s that?” Hinata asks, trying to tiptoe to see the person Bokuto’s pointing at.

Bokuto takes a deep breath, then slowly exhales. “That’s Akaashi. The man I’m in love with.” He says, staring at Akaashi from across the hall with half lidded eyes.

Hinata looks at Bokuto curiously, then stares at his shoes, thinking.  

"Mm, something wrong?” Bokuto asks, noticing the odd stare.

“Oh just,” Hinata scratches the back of his head, unsure. “Nothing.”

Bokuto sticks his lips out, then smiles. He pats Hinata’s shoulder and points at himself. “I’m your mentor, so you can tell me anything bothering you!” He grins widely.

Hinata curls and uncurls his fingers, “oh, um. I was just wondering.” He glances at Bokuto briefly, then back to the floor. “So, are you gay?”

“Gay?” Bokuto rubs his chin, unfazed by the question, then looks up at the air in deep thought. “Gay?” He repeats. “Well, all my bros are super hot. But,” he tilts his head to the side. “I don’t think that stuff matters to me. Regardless, if Akaashi was a boy or not I’m in love with _Akaashi_.”

Hinata’s mouth slowly goes open.

Bokuto continues,“it’s like my heart gets all _FUAWAHHHHHHHHHHH_ when I see him!”

“I know that feeling!” Hinata balls his hands in a fist.

“Right, right? That feeling is love. I don’t think it matters who the person is, if you get that feeling then it’s love.”

Hinata smiles brightly, and Bokuto’s sure he could see his eyes clear up. As if some uncertainty disappeared from his mind.

“Hey, Hinata. I’ll let you in on a big hospital secret.” Bokuto suddenly whispers.

“Really?!”

Bokuto points at Akaashi dramatically. “Getting a compliment from Akaashi is the best thing in this whole hospital. Maybe world.” He says proudly. Bokuto always tries his best to get Akaashi to notice how great he is. Whether if it’s for completing his paperwork on time, or giving his patients the best medical treatment possible, Bokuto’s sure to tell Akaashi immediately to earn a praise.

Hinata’s shoulders slump, looking disappointed by the answer.

“Watch, I’ll show you.” Bokuto comes out from behind the wall and yells. “AKAASHI! HEY HEY HEY!”

Akaashi stops, a scowl slowly forming on his face. He turns around then walks towards the voice he’s too familiar with.

“Bokuto-san, please stop screaming in the middle of the hallway,” he says with a sigh.

Bokuto beams happily, ignoring the comment. “Akaashi, I got an intern. I’m pretty amazing, huh? Only 3 doctors got an intern in the whole hospital, I must be amazing. Right, right?”

Akaashi blinks, then turns to Hinata, who’s still hiding behind the wall. “You’re Hinata Shouyou, the intern right?”

Hinata nods, “I know it’s not really cool or anything.” He says, almost timid.

Akaashi shakes his head, as Bokuto stares, waiting to be noticed.

“I’m sure you worked really hard to get here. That’s impressive, our hospital is not easy to work for. Keep up the good work, and good luck with Bokuto-san.” Akaashi finishes, with a small curl on his lip.

Bokuto’s mouth sags, while Hinata’s cheeks turns slightly red.

“And Bokuto-san, please teach him properly.” Akaashi points to the water fountain. “Don't him pointless stuff.” He turns around without another word, and walks out of sight.

Thunderbolts struck Bokuto’s body. “He...ignored me..” He slumps on the floor.

Hinata comes out from behind the wall. “That was amazing! I didn’t think a compliment would mean some much but it was like _UHWAH._ ” He cheers.

Bokuto smiles weakly, a small tear escaping the corner of his eye. “..Yeah it’s amazing right?” He pauses, shaking slightly. “I wish he complimented me like that!”

And with a blink Bokuto runs away, leaving a confused Hinata behind. 

* * *

 

 

“Ahhhh. I’m so tired!” Lev whines, pushing his chair away from the desk.

Kuroo takes a sip of his coffee then looks over Lev’s shoulder. “You’ve only answered 3 questions.”

“Why do I have to take a quiz Kuroo-san? I already took a bunch at school,” Lev whines.

Kuroo looks up at the ceiling, wondering what he should cook for dinner tonight. “Because, I want to see what you know.” He says flatly.

“But--”

“The faster you finish your quiz, the faster you can get to the actual work.” Kuroo interrupts with a small smirk hiding behind his cup.

Lev runs his fingers through his hair, messing it in the process. He goes back to looking at the quiz in front of him, defeated.

They were in Kuroo’s office for about 20 minutes now. Kuroo gave Lev a quiz to test his basic knowledge. And honestly, it was a simple quiz, but simple if Lev actually knew the material. This job is very important to Kuroo, and he would rather lose all his hair than let someone incompetent work with him. The patients always came first to Kuroo.

And based off how far Lev has gotten with the quiz, Kuroo’s sure he’s all talk at this point. How Lev got here, he has no idea.

 

Lev’s eyes wander the office, anything to avoid looking at the paper in front of him.

The walls are deep red, with random little trinkets all over the desk. There's various stuff toys, and jars of candy on a shelf that Kuroo usually used if he had young patients. Other than a small one person sofa, and a tall shelf filled with various books, there wasn’t anything interesting in Kuroo’s office. Everything is neatly stacked in order and the room smelled like old books.  

Kuroo nudges Lev’s shoulder to pay attention to his quiz. It wasn’t just about torturing Lev-- though it did seem like a fun idea-- it was also about helping Lev become a good nurse, and actually learn things. That is, if he ever finishes taking the damn quiz.

“Kuro.” Kenma suddenly appears from behind the door, looking down at a paper in his hands. He stops moving when he notices the unfamiliar face in the room.

“Hey, what’s--” Kuroo gets interrupted by Lev running past him.

Lev towers over Kenma’s smaller body, trying to look him directly in the eyes, with a excited smile.

“What’s your name? Are you a doctor too?” Lev asks, getting closer to Kenma’s face.

Kenma averts his eyes to the side, slowly slouching down to get as much space away from the intrusion.

Lev tilts his head trying to get a closer look at Kenma’s face, then laughs loudly.

The laugh startles Kenma, making him even more nervous. He didn’t do well with strangers, especially the kind that apparently didn't understand what boundaries meant.

“Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself! I’m Haiba Lev, the new intern here.” Lev suddenly says.

Kenma keeps his gaze on the floor, humming in acknowledgment. “Kozume Kenma. Surgeon.”

“Ohh! Surgeon.” Lev shoves his hands in the pockets, trying to lean closer to Kenma’s face again. “I want to be a doctor in the future. But right now I’m training to be a nurse. Surgeon sounds kinda boring though,” he looks up at the ceiling as if looking for the right words. “Your patients are all asleep, so you don’t get to interact with people. That doesn’t sound like fun, where as a nurse you can talk to everyone!”

Kenma stays quiet, leaning slightly to look behind Lev in search for Kuroo. But Lev blocks Kenma’s field of vision again, as if demanding attention.

“Oh. Your roots are growing in, that’s pretty funny.” Lev reaches out to touch Kenma’s head when he’s stopped by a hand.

“Easy their lion. Why don’t you go back to your quiz and let the _doctors_ talk.” Kuroo says, with a light mock in his tone.

Lev slightly pouts, but walks back to Kuroo’s desk.

Kuroo looks down at Kenma, sending him a I’m-sorry-I-didn’t-intervene-sooner look.

Kenma returns the look with an angry frown.

 _Ohoh. Made him mad,_ Kuroo thinks to himself. “So, what’s up?” He continues, finally setting his coffee down.

Kenma sends him another angry frown, before shoving the paper in his hand close to Kuroo’s face.

“This.” He announces.

Kuroo quickly takes the paper and reads it.  A small smile curves on his mouth when he reads the first line. “Coupon for apple pies from the bakery you like?”

Kenma nods, trying to hide the excitement in his eyes. “Yeah, buy me some after work.”

Kuroo ruffles Kenma’s hair, smirking playfully. “Buy them for you? What am I, your sugar daddy?”

He receives an annoyed glare, and a jab to the side that makes him chuckle. He lifts his hands in defense, “just kidding, I’m still too young for that.”

Kenma rolls his eyes, then looks Kuroo directly in the eyes. “Buy me 4.”

“2.” Kuroo says, with a hand on his hips.

“5.”

“4.”

“Okay, 4.”

“Dammit, you got me again.” Kuroo throws his head back, frustrated. He slowly looks over the coupon again. “Geez, you’re gonna make me broke. But fine, 4.”

Kenma sends him a small smile, then starts to walk out the office, with his mission complete. He pauses by the door, turning around after a second to send Kuroo a taunting smirk. “You would actually make a great sugar daddy.” He says, then quickly leaves, missing the bright red on Kuroo’s cheeks.

Kuroo feels his insides melt. He pulls on his longest strand of hair, trying to cover his eye. The small heat creeping up to his ears.

“Damn,” he whispers embarrassed.

“Kuroo-san, your face is turning red.”

Kuroo slightly jumps from how suddenly close Lev is.

“So, that was?” Lev continues.

Kuroo briefly wonders what would happen if he lies, and says ‘my boyfriend’. But quickly decides to go against it.

“Just a friend.” The words make Kuroo’s heart ache, but he ignores it.

Lev hums, staying quiet for a moment. “He’s really cute. Like a small cat.” He finishes with a smile.

Kuroo stares at Lev for a moment, a deep frown appearing on his face. His mouth twist, and with a blink he starts to slowly walk out the door.

“Where’re you going Kuroo-san?”

Without turning around Kuroo speaks. “Going to print another quiz for you to take.”

“Wa--what? Whyyyyyy? Kuroo-saaaaannn.” Lev whines, throwing his head back.

 

* * *

 

Oikawa steps out of the elevator, balancing his mocha latte on one hand, and his medical notes on another. His glasses slip down his nose, and his messenger bag fall off his shoulder, making it hard to balance everything. He should of listened to Iwaizumi’s advice when he told him not to stay up late. But it wasn’t his fault, there was a marathon of one of his favorite sci fi trilogy playing until 5 in the morning. Of course he couldn’t pass that up, besides he felt too restless to fall asleep and it's all Iwaizumi's fault anyways.

He walks down the long hall, shoving his books under his armpit to search for his office keys in his bag. When he reaches his office door he stops.

There’s Kageyama, standing in front of his office, staring at the door while drinking a carton of milk--for kids. He was wearing another white button down shirt tucked into black slacks, but no tie this time. Oikawa almost cringes at the fact that they’re almost wearing the same outfit.

“Um.” He says, tapping his foot.

Kageyma turns around, almost stunned to see Oikawa. As if it wasn’t his office he’s standing in front of.

He bows slightly, “good morning, Oikawa-san.”

Oikawa scoffs, then mutters,“it’s not a good morning if the first person I see is you.”

“Hmm?” Kageyama sends a questioning look.

“Nothing~” Oikawa says cheerfully. He walks pass Kageyama to unlock his office. “What are you doing here so early?”

Or rather, _Why are you here._

Oikawa discards his bag on the floor, walking to his desk while pushing the rim of his glasses closer to his face.

“I wasn’t sure what time to come, you didn’t tell me anything.” Kageyama follows Oikawa, and looks around the office. The walls are light green, with a couple of random sci fi movie posters framed on the walls. There was a sofa big enough to fit 3 people, and scatter paper all over the floor, and desk. It really doesn’t look like a office for a professional surgeon, not with the mess and all the glow in the dark star stickers on the ceiling.

Oikawa sits on his chair, removing his glasses and setting them on the table. “I forgot I had an intern, I thought that was just a nightmare.” He says nonchalantly, with a big smile. “You can just sit there.” He points to the sofa, then continues, “I have to fill in these reports. Just do whatever you young kids do.”

Kageyama does as told, and sits by the edge of the sofa, cradling his box of milk with both hands. “I’m not much younger than you, Oikawa-san.” He frowns.

“Hmm, when did I see this patient.” Oikawa asks himself, tapping a pen to his mouth, clearly ignoring Kageyama.

 

It’s silent for a while. Oikawa continues to fill in his patient reports, and Kageyama sits silently doing who knows what. Oikawa isn’t going to turn around to look, but at least he’s not talking.

Oikawa looks at his wrist then sighs when he realizes he forgot his watch at home. “Tobio-chan, what time is it?”

Silence.

Oikawa taps the point of his pen on this desk. Waiting. But he’s met with more silence.

Annoyed, he spins his chair around to face Kageyama. And honestly, he’s not sure whether to cry or laugh. Kageyama’s glaring at the clock on the wall, while biting his lips. He mumbles something to himself, then shakes his head, over and over.

“Tobio-chan,” Oikawa takes a deep breath, trying to hold his composure. “You can’t read the time?” His lips tremble.

Kageyama almost jumps in his seat. “N-no,” he glares at the floor.

Oikawa lets out a loud shriek. “So you can’t tie your shoes, a tie or read a clock?” He laughs even harder when Kageyama’s eyes widen as if caught red handed.

“H-how did you know?”

Oikawa can’t stop himself from laughing. He hugs his stomach as tears stream down his face, “how did you manage to tie your tie yesterday?”

Kageyama’s frowns again, but not from anger or confusion, but maybe embarrassment. "A lady with glasses in the lobby saw me struggling with the tie and did it for me.”

Oikawa drops to his knees, laughing even harder. “AhahAHAHAHAaha. I can’t believe you just admitted that so bluntly. AHahaHAHAHAHAHA!” He cries.

Kageyama stays quiet, his cheeks turning pink.

Oikawa has mastered the skill of hiding your emotions perfectly by the age of 12. Kageyama on the other hand displayed everything he thought and felt all too clearly on his face. Even so, Oikawa didn’t think he would be that honest. What a weird kid.

Oikawa huffs, trying to catch his breath, then looks at Kageyama. His gaze turns serious, “you should learn how to read a clock. You wouldn’t want to be in the middle of a surgery and kill someone because you couldn’t tell the time.”

Kageyama’s shoulders go stiff. 

“Yup!” Oikawa chirps cheerfully, smiling the intimidation off his face. He can’t believe he was worried over someone who can’t even read a clock. There’s nothing to worry about, his position as top surgeon is safe.

Oikawa gets up and pats the invisible dust off his dress pants, then goes back to his chair to finish his report.

“Oikawa-san.” Kageyama suddenly says.

“Yes.” Oikawa continues to look over his report.

“Is there anything I can do?”

That makes Oikawa turn his attention to Kageyama again. An idea strikes his mind. He claps his hands and smiles. “Yeah, go across the street and buy me a milk bread. Thanks.” He finishes with a wide smile.

Kageyama looks dumbfounded. “I meant.. something medical..”

“Yeah. Get me milk bread. Without it I can’t work.”

They stare at each other. Neither moving, just breathing and blinking. Kageyama’s about to open his mouth, when Oikawa stands up and takes out his wallet. He pulls out some money, and hands it to Kageyama.

“Here, go go.” Oikawa pulls Kageyama up from the sofa, and lightly pushes him out the door. “This is an important mission, Tobio-chan. Get Oikawa-san the best milk bread, okay.”

Oikawa closes the door on Kageyama, ignoring the confused look on his face. He hums, walking back to his desk, happy to get rid of the unwanted guest in his office.

* * *

 

 

“Thank you so much, Iwaizumi-kun.”

Iwaizumi smiles at his patient. She’s an old little lady who fell and injured her ankle. He checks over her foot once more, pressing her ankles between his finger.

“Does it hurt?” He asks gently.

“No, not anymore. Stings a bit, but the medicine I got helped.” She smiles.

“That’s good.” Iwaizumi rips off a paper from his notepad, “just make sure you keep doing the exercises I recommended, take your medicine and you’ll be as good as new again,” then hands it to her.

The old lady giggles, then lets Iwaizumi help her down the examination table. He doesn’t let go of her hand, and helps her out of the examining room and to the nearest elevator.

Iwaizumi presses the button for her. When he looks down at her, she sends him a flirty smile. “Iwaizumi-kun, if I were 40 years younger, I would be asking you to marry me right now.” She winks, with a loud chuckle.

Iwaizumi’s face heats up, then laughs awkwardly. The elevator dings, and the old lady walks in.

“Thank care Iwaizumi-kun.” She finishes, as the elevator closes.

Iwaizumi huffs through his nose once she's gone, unsure if whether to be flattered or embarrassed to get hit on by _another_ elderly lady. This might be the 6th or 10th time he’s been openly flirted with by a women the same age as his grandmother. There were a couple of mothers too, and even some little girls, but Iwaizumi almost always tunes it out and focuses on doing his job.

He clicks his pen, then slips it in his chest pocket, when he sees Kageyama walking his way. His head hung low looking at something in his hand, intensely.

“Hey, Kageyama.”

Kageyama looks up, out of his trances. Then goes stiff, “hello, Iwaizumi.”

“What are you doing here, shouldn’t you be with Oikawa?”

Kageyama looks down at the money in his hand. “He told me to go to the store and buy him milk bread.”

"Buy him.." Iwaizumi frowns, his hands balling into a fist. “He told you to get him milk bread.” He repeats.

Kageyama nods.

Iwaizumi slaps his hand to his face, running it up his hair. “I can’t believe that little ass.” He walks past Kageyama angrily, “come with me.”

 

 

 

Oikawa’s still in his office, trying to balance his pen on his nose, when his door slams open making him drop his pen.

“Tobio-chan you--”

“Shittykawa. Who. The. Hell. Do. You. Think. You. Are.” Iwaizumi says through his teeth, anger so visible in his eyes. His face slightly turning red, but not the kind of red Oikawa likes to see. This is the extremely angry red.

Oikawa sees Kageyama peeks behind Iwaizumi’s back. He’s definitely busted.

Iwaizumi takes the money Kageyama was holding and slams it down Oikawa’s desk. “Don’t turn Kageyama into your maid and make him buy you shit!”

An annoyed pout crosses Oikawa’s mouth, but he stays silent.

“He’s your intern so treat him like it.” Iwaizumi says, with a bit more sympathy in his tone this time.

Oikawa keeps his gaze on the framed photos on his desk of himself and Iwaizumi as kids.

“Fine. Be a kid, but don’t treat him like that, _Oikawa._ ” Iwaizumi finishes, folding his arms over his chest. He tilts his head to look at Kageyama. “I have another patient waiting for me, so if this one over here” he tilts his head back to Oikawa, “makes you do something like that again let me know.”

Once Iwaizumi leaves the room Oikawa openly glares at Kageyama, as if everything's his fault. He want’s to say a million and one things, but refrains from doing so. Instead he turns his chair back to his desk, “just go do something, I’m still busy with my paperwork.”

A few seconds go by and Oikawa hears nothing. He wonders if Kageyama’s just standing there, but then he hears the door close.

If Kageyama was going to leave on his own, then it saves Oikawa the trouble of getting rid of him. He starts to read his report over, but his mind wonders if Iwaizumi’s really angry with him, and because of Kageyama of all things.

Oikawa drops his head on his table and groans

 

* * *

 

 

Lev’s roaming through the hospital. Kuroo went out to take care of a patient, so Lev decided that he could escape the office--away from that quiz--look around the hospital, then come back before Kuroo even noticed. It was genius.

Lev expected to be working with patients already, but instead he was confined in Kuroo’s office taking a stupid quiz. He’s had enough with test, and assignments, school was already enough of that. He was ready to practice the real thing now, and he didn’t even get a chance to look at the different areas in the hospital since he started his internship.

The hospital is huge, it had 4 buildings connected to each other, and 5 floors in each. Each building was divided into different sections, but supervised by one person who oversees a group of doctors. If Lev remembers correctly, Sawamura Daichi was the supervisor to Kuroo, Bokuto and the pretty brown hair doctor Lev fails to remember.

Lev remembers how cool the 4 doctors looked in their white overcoats. He wants to wear one too, see patients and have his own office, he wants to do it all already.  

He tightens his hands feeling motivated, and continues to search the area.

When he turns the corner, he sees someone standing by the end of the hall, reading a bulletin board.

Lev approaches the person with a curious look. “Hey, are you lost?”

“Hah?” The person says. Their hair’s a short light blonde and they’re really, really, short.

 _Cute,_ Lev thinks. “The children's section is downstairs, I think. If you want I can walk you there.” He smiles, eyes pinched shut. He reaches down to grab the smaller person’s hand.

Their hand was trembling in Lev's hand.

“Don’t worry, you don't have to be scared.” Lev tries to reassure. “When I was a kid I used to get lost in the hospital too. I’m a nurse to be, so I’ll help you.” He finishes with a confident smile.

“You little brat.” The person says with anger leaking through their voice. They kick Lev’s cab, making him fall to his knee.

Lev yelps when his knees hit the floor. He looks up confused, eyes turning glossy.

“You little shit! I’m a nurse here! Who the hell do you think you are confusing me for a kid?!” The person shouts.

Oh.

 

Kuroo walks down the hall searching for Lev, _again_. The big baby trapped in an adult body was suppose to finish his quiz while Kuroo took care of a patient. But when he returned to his office all he found was an empty desk, with no Lev insight.

“I’m going to make him take another quiz that little..” Kuroo trails off when he sees Lev on his knees. Yaku hovering over him, yelling.

Kuroo instincts tell him to stay back, if Yaku’s yelling at Lev then he probably deserves it. But he decides against it, with a sigh.

“Hey Yaku, what’s going on?” Kuroo asks getting closer to the two.

Yaku turns around. “Oh, Kuroo. This lanky brat confused me for a kid!” He yells angrily.

Kuroo tries his best to hold back his laughter. He knows how sensitive Yaku is with his height, so laughing would only make things worse.

He bites back his laugh, “really? Lev, this is Yaku Morisuke, he’s a nurse here. Yaku, this is my intern Haiba Lev.”

Lev’s eyes widen as he gets back up back to his feet. “Ah really? I could of sworn he was a kid, since he’s so short.” He says innocently.

Kuroo cringes when Yaku sends Lev a kick to the ass, sending him back to his knees on the floor.

_Ah, you deserved that._

 

* * *

 

“Finish!” Oikawa throws his head back, stretching his arms up, and cracking his back. He accumulated a couple of reports in the last two days, but finally just finished them all. He glances at his clock.

Except there’s no clock on the wall, instead empty space.

Oikawa looks at the floor then to the other side of the wall.

No clock.

He walks out of his office, and finds Kageyama sitting on the floor holding his big circle clock in his hands.

“Thief! You stole my clock!” Oikawa points and yells, startling Kageyama.

Oikawa snatches his clock away from Kageyama, tilting his nose slightly up. “You’re lucky I don’t call the cops on you. Clock stealing is a serious crime.”

Kageyama gets up on his feet, “sorry, I was just trying to..” he rubs the back of his head, looking away.

Oikawa sends him a questioning look. “Trying to?”

“Trying to learn how to read it.”

Oikawa holds back a laugh. This kid was going to kill him.

Kageyama looks at his fingers, wiggling them. “You made me realize something. I would hate being careless with the time because I couldn’t read the clock,” he looks up to meet Oikawa's eyes. "And risk a patients life."

Odd.

Oikawa doesn’t feel like laughing anymore. Instead he blinks, mouth parted slightly. His perspective of Kageyama changes again. He’s painfully blunt, gullible, not cute, and un-charming in personality. But there was something Oikawa is sure he has, and that’s passion for his work--something Oikawa knows too well.

Oikawa stays silent, unsure of what to say. He looks down at the clock in his hand and gasps. “It’s 5! I have a surgery to do in 10 minutes!” He yells.

He shoves the clock at Kageyama’s chest, “I’m going to be late!” Then runs down the hall, just to stop, and run back into his office to grab his white overcoat and bag.

“This is all your fault, Tobio!” Oikawa yells, running to the stairs.

Kageyama follows, running behind him with the clock still in his hands. “My fault?” He says almost unsure.

“Just forget it! I’m going to be late.” Oikawa runs up the stairs.

It’s been only a day of officially starting as his intern, and Kageyama was already disrupting the order of things in Oikawa’s life.

 

Great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Kageyama so much with all my heart.


	3. Kuroo, you're transparent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY, done with introductions and now the main KuroKen plot starts~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Side note: Kenma and Kuroo's bathroom is a tradition Japanese style bath, where you wash your body outside of the tub, then get in the tub to relax and soak in the warm water.

 

It was only half past 7 but the sun left the sky long ago. Only a slight glimmer from the moon brought life to the dark empty streets. Kenma just finished his shift at the hospital, and by the end of it he was feeling both mentally and physically exhausted. He continues to walk down the familiar path, listening to the leaves crunch underneath his foot. He tugs his hands deeper into his sweater when he feels a low breeze in the air. Winter is coming too early this year. 

Finally reaching his shared apartment complex, he quickly walks up the stairs and opens the unlocked door. He immediately drops his backpack on the ground with a small yawn, then slips his shoes off by the door.

“Kuro, I’m home.” He announces.

“Kitchen!”

Kenma hears the sounds of something frying and heads to the kitchen. But as soon as he gets there, he immediately wants to back track out.

Kuroo was by the stove, holding chopsticks over the pan, wearing an obnoxious neon pink apron that says _‘Stand Back, I’m Making a Chemical Change’_ in big yellow letters. He flashes Kenma a smile, “welcome home honey~” he coos.

Kenma blinks at the eyesore apron, “didn’t Tooru get you that for your birthday..as a joke?”

Something rubs against his leg, when he notices their small grey cat, Shi, pawing at his leg. He bends down to pet her, with a small smile on his lips.

“Yeah, but surprise to him, I love it.” Kuroo replies, with a dark chuckle.

Kenma gives him a strange look when their other, much larger white and black cat, Kuto, rubs his cheek against his leg. Kuto, then rolls on to his back, exposing his stomach. Kenma smiles again, rubbing Kuto’s stomach while still petting Shi’s head.

“How was work?” Kuroo turns his attention back to the stove.

“Mm,” Kenma gets to a more comfortable position on the floor to pet his two cats. “Had a big surgery with Tooru today, he was almost late.” He continues

“Oikawa being late, strange. Did it go well?”

“I guess. But Tooru,” Kenma feels a sharp gaze on him, but ignores it, keeping his eyes on the two cats. “He seemed really jealous of the new intern today.”

Kenma hears Kuroo sigh, then continue to stir the food. “Well, that’s the Princess for ya’.”

“It’s unhealthy.” Kenma murmurs.

“What is?” Kuroo finally turns the stove off.

Kenma frowns when Kuto tries to bite his finger in excitement. “Jealousy," he says. 

“Ah well,” Kuroo walks over to Kenma’s side, hovering over their two cats. “Go eat you two, or the other three will eat all the food.”  

The two cats quickly eye Kuroo then meow, before walking over to the plates set out for them.

Kenma slowly stands up to find Kuroo staring at him with two hands on his hips.

Kuroo lightly shrugs, then grins. “Sometimes jealousy is a healthy thing.”

Before Kenma could reply back, Kuroo’s pushes him towards the sink, “go wash your hands, let's eat.”

 

* * *

 

They eat in silence, but it’s a comforting silence that Kenma enjoys. After a long day of work, and interacting with people, all Kenma wants now is alone time. Time where he doesn’t have to speak or involve himself in anything or with anyone. That’s why Kuroo is the only person he can tolerate for more than an hour, and even live with 24/7.  Kuroo knows when it’s ok to have a full blown conversation, or when it’s just enough to enjoy the silence together.

Kenma scrolls down through his phone while he eats, as Kuroo texts him funny vine video of cats, even though they’re sitting right across from each other.

When Kenma feels satisfied eating, he slowly pushes his plate away.

And of course it doesn't go unnoticed. “Kenma. You only ate some rice and fish, you didn’t eat any veggies.” Kuroo comments.

Kenma makes a small grunt noise, then frowns at the plate full of vegetables he left untouched.

“Don’t want.” He says firmly.

Kuroo stands up from his seat, holding a piece of brussels sprout between his chopstick. “Kenma,” he slowly walks forward.

Kenma’s eyes go wide in fear as Kuroo gets closer, and closer with the disgusting green _thing_.

“Kuro...no.”

Kuroo looms over Kenma, a cheshire cat like smile across his face. “Kenma,” he whispers in a taunting voice. 

Kenma calculates his options. If he runs now he could possibly make it to their bedroom and lock himself in, until Kuroo gets tired and gives up. Or he could just eat the brussels sprout and get it over with. Kenma quickly glances at the door, then to the vegetable and decides the best possible option.

Run.  

He dashes out of his chair, but Kuroo quickly pins him down on the floor before he could even make it to the room. Damn those long legs.

“Kenma!” Kuroo straddles Kenma’s knees and holds his cheeks tightly together with a hand. “Eat,” he says sternly, pressing the brussels sprout against Kenma’s lips.

Kenma makes a desperate growl as he tries to move his face away, but Kuroo’s too strong and holds his face steadily. He almost whimpers when he feels the brussels sprout touch his tongue, meaning he lost the battle.

But Kenma’s saviors come in a form of 4 cats. 

Their cats,  Kuto, Shi, Kawa-- their fattest brown cat, and Zumi--a tan cat, surround them.

“Meow~” Kawa whines, clawing Kuroo’s thigh.

“Ouch, hey--”

“Meeeow~” Kuto repeats, drool coming out of his mouth.

“Huh, what do you want? I fed you guys already.” Kuroo says in disbelief, glancing around as the cats surround the brussels sprout.  

“Meow~” The 4 cat's whine in union.

Kenma hears a sigh from Kuroo. “Damn,” he throws the piece of brussels sprout to the other side of the room and watches the cat run after it.

Kuroo lets go of Kenma’s cheeks then frowns down, “at least they eat their veggies, _Kenma_.”

Kenma covers his mouth to hide the small noise Kuroo registers as a laugh.

He scratches his head, trying to hide his own smile. “You laugh now, but when you’re a dying old man you’ll be wishing you ate your veggies.” He smiles playfully, “they help you live forever.”

“Well, won’t you just force me to eat them when we’re old anyways?” Kenma says in a low whisper that sounds a bit too provoking and cocky.

Kuroo's eyes widen slowly. His heart's beating too fast, too loud, he hopes Kenma can’t hear it. "We're gonna be together.. even when we're old?" He asks, almost in disbelief. 

"Yeah," Kenma gives Kuroo a questioning look.  

Kuroo never expected Kenma to say something like that. They’ve always been together, sure, but it's almost instinctive. Neither ever spoke about it, or planned it. They've been together ever since the day they met, they went to the same Junior High, High School, University, Medical School, and now they work in the same hospital. And even now, they live together in the same apartment. 

It all just happened, Kuroo never noticed it.

He was ready to cheer Kenma on, whenever he found someone he truly loves and wants to spend the rest of his life with. He was ready to let Kenma go one day, when he decided to leave. But here, right now, Kenma’s deciding their future, a future where they’re together.

Kuroo's heart wants to burst.

He knows Kenma probably just meant it as a tease, and he's probably thinking it over too much, but it doesn’t stop his lips from trembling into a smile.

Kuroo quickly slumps his body on top of Kenma’s, ignoring the small noise Kenma makes when all of his weight sags on the smaller body.

He hides his face in the crook of Kenma’s neck in order to hide the blush on his face. It's stupid that something so small could make him this happy. 

“You’re heavy.” Kenma almost whines annoyed, but Kuroo says nothing. Instead he buries his nose deep into Kenma’s neck and sniffs.

“You smell.” He exhales, lips almost touching pale skin.

Even though Kuroo couldn’t see, he could tell Kenma just rolled his eyes.

“I just finished work.”

Kuroo takes another inhale, “I didn’t mean it was a bad smell.”

The exhale tickles Kenma’s neck, causing him to shift beneath Kuroo. “You’re weird," his small hands lightly pet Kuroo’s broad back.

They stay like that for a few minutes. Kuroo on top of Kenma, and Kenma staring up at the ceiling, petting Kuroo’s back gently. Neither say anything or move, everything's silent.

After sometime Kuroo finally decides to roll to the side so he’s flat on his back besides Kenma on the floor.  Any longer in that position and he might actually get hard..

Oh. Never mind. Kuroo rolls again so his stomach is against the floor to hide his crotch.

_What if that was really weird just now?_

_What if Kenma felt his boner?_

_What if..._

Kuroo suddenly feels himself panic. Ever since Oikawa exposed his feelings for Kenma, he’s been feeling self conscious of any interaction with Kenma. It’s not like he hadn’t known his own feelings, he has and for a long time. But having those feelings you hid deep within yourself, brought out into the open made it feel like he was almost transparent now. As if everything he’s ever felt or thought about Kenma could suddenly float in the air for everyone to see.

_Was he too obvious?_

It was different when you kept a secret to yourself, in some ways it almost makes the secret untrue, and you can go on pretending like it’s not real. But having someone else know your secret makes it feel all the more real.

He’s not Kuroo Tetsurou playing the role of a good childhood friend anymore, he’s now Kuroo Tetsurou _in love_ with his childhood friend. And one wrong move and Kenma might be able to see right through him.

And that’s the last thing Kuroo wants happening. He doesn’t know why he made the stupid confess-to-your-crush-bet in the first place. He never planned on confessing his feeling for Kenma, since the day he came terms to them. Things are fine the way they are now, nothing has to change. 

Fears, and ‘what ifs’ continue to emerge into Kuroo’s thoughts. He rubs his forehead against the floor, wishing he could run away from his own stupid feelings.

He hears a small shuffle next to him. “Kuro, let's go take a bath.”

Kuroo’s head turns to face Kenma too quickly, that something in the back of his neck cracks. He swallows, “w-why?”

Kenma gives him an odd look, “...because it’s time for a bath?” He says, as if stating the sky is blue, and the grass is green.

Kuroo forces out a laugh, but it sounds weird, too deep. “Oh yeah,” he feels like smacking himself, they've always taken baths together whenever they’re home. It’s not weird-- it's ‘to preserve water’, or something. Kuroo doesn't remember how they started this habit-- but it’s not weird at all. This is the normality between them.

Kuroo’s been able to keep it cool for all these years, and even if he did happen to get turned on while being naked in the small confinement that is their tub--which he has before-- he’d just laugh it off and make a perverted joke.

And that’s it, it was _normal_. But now, things don’t feel normal anymore.

He looks Kenma’s eyes, they’re waiting for a response.

“Yeah, um,” Kuroo searches his brain for words, “just do me a favor and put the plates in the sink, and go eat your apple pie I bought you, it's by the fridge. I’ll head in the bath first.” Before waiting for a response he runs to the bathroom.

 

Kuroo slides the door open and quickly strips, discarding his clothes in the hamper.

Finding the soap and stool, he quickly sits down and washes his body, rinsing off soap residue once he was done. He sighs as the cold water calms him down, his hair flattening down, sticking to his face. He brings both hands to his face and runs them up into his hair. “You can do it Tetsu, you’ve done this for years now, it’s fine.” He tells himself.

He walks over to the tub, that’s already filled with water, and dips his toes in before sinking his whole body.

Tight muscles relax against the warmth of the water. Kuroo’s eyes close as his head tilts back, “it’ll be okay.”

“What will be okay?”

Kenma slides the door behind him close and walks in with only a towel on.

Kuroo feels self conscious again. “Um, nothing just,” he trails off. 

Kenma gives him a ‘it’s not nothing, but okay’ look and sits on the stool to wash his body.

Kuroo tries to think of how they used to do this before Oikawa brought his feeling out into the open. Were they ever close to each other when they’d bathe? Did he help wash Kenma’s hair?..Did he ever help Kenma wash anything else?

He splashes water on his face, trying to erase the sudden thoughts.

“Kuro move over,” Kenma whispers, bending down to try to get in the tub. Kuroo tries to focus on Kenma’s head and not anything else.

He sits up, adjusting himself a bit to make room for Kenma.

Really, how were they ever able to do this before?

The water rises when Kenma fully sits down. And maybe the world hates Kuroo, because Kenma sits between his legs.

Kenma tilts his head back, slightly resting on Kuroo’s chest. Lips parting to let go of a relaxed sigh. His eyes slowly open to stare up into Kuroo’s.

Kuroo feels the gods above mock him, maybe they picked him as their victim for ridicule. If he could, he’d melt with the water to avoid this situation all together. It was too much. He racks his brain, trying to think of something to say, anything to distract himself from the fact that he’s naked, with the person he loves between his legs, just as naked.

But he can't. The way Kenma looks at him forces him to think about how close they are. Thoughts slowly run south, and he almost runs out of the tub--

“I liked the fish you cooked today.”

_Ah._

It was random, but just enough to get Kuroo to calm down and think about something else. Saba fish.  

He tries to grin cockily but it feels awkward on his face, “I’ve been working on my receipt, since you told me you hated the garlic I used to add.”

Kenma hums, and slowly looks back down to the water in front of them.

Kuroo watches Kenma wiggle his toes within the water, and wonders if something happened. Before his thoughts could approach negative territory Kenma speaks again.

“How do you do the water thing?”

Kuroo looks down to where Kenma’s hand clap together against the water.

“Oh, the super awesome thing?”

Kenma snorts, but slowly nods.

Kuroo wraps his arms around Kenma’s, to cover Kenma’s hands with his own. His chest presses even closer to Kenma’s back, but he ignores it.

Their hands dip into the water, then Kuroo claps their hand together close to the surface, causing the water to squirt into the air.

Kuroo chuckles, “impressive?”

Kenma turns his face to look directly at Kuroo, and that’s when Kuroo realizes just how close they are. Again. He could see the pupils in Kenma’s eyes, and probably count every eyelash on his eyes if he wanted to.

Kuroo’s eyes trail down to Kenma’s lips. It felt too intimate, too close.

_What if Kenma could hear his thoughts?_

His heart starts to bang into his chest. He feels like running away again, as fast as he could before Kenma could really tell what’s going through his mind.

When Kuroo feels a familiar heat in the pit of his stomach build up, Kenma suddenly splashes water on his face.

Kuroo pulls away and rubs his face. “What was that for?”  

“You used to do that to me a lot.” Kenma turns back around, clapping his hands in the water, making a splash. “Whenever we’d take baths together as kids you’d get me to face you really close, as if to show me something and then you'd splash water on my face and say ‘Got-Cha’.”

Kuroo blinks at the back of Kenma’s head, then laughs. He remembers those days when they’d bring toys into the bath and he’d play tricks on Kenma, either by shooting him in the face with a water gun, or running away with his underwear.

He rubs Kenma’s hair, “you little brat, so you were taking your revenge after all these years.”

Kenma lightly laughs. The sound finally makes Kuroo feel like himself again.

After messing Kenma’s hair, he slowly sinks back into the the tub, closing his eyes. The closeness doesn’t bother him as much anymore, and he briefly wonders if Kenma did all that because he could sense his uneasiness this whole time. 

Kuroo sighs as Kenma continues to talk about random stuff. The sound of his voice makes Kuroo feel at ease. 

 

* * *

 

Kuroo comes out of the shower, only wearing boxers and sweatpants. A standard outfit in the Kuroo-Kozume household.

He jumps onto the bed, ignoring his damp hair. His body relaxes against the soft mattress before he presses two pillows against his head. A habit he hasn’t been able to stop ever since he was a kid.

Kenma walks into their bedroom in boxers and a large shirt, he grips his phone tighter in his hands when he sneezes.

“Kuro, where’s your red hoodie?”

“Mmm.” Kuroo mumbles, “closet.”

Kenma walks to the closet and searches for his favorite hoodie, that just so happens to belong to Kuroo. At this point it might just be his, since he wears it more often.

After pulling the hoodie over his head, he crawls over Kuroo’s body and into his corner of their shared bed.

Kenma covers the blanket over them. “Kuro, finish drying your hair,” he suddenly says.

With no responses, he sticks his lips out, “and then you wonder why your hair looks the way it does in the morning.”

Kenma shuffles around in bed trying to get into a comfortable position, and then deciding on resting his head against Kuroo’s back. (Since Kuroo’s using both of their pillows)

He pokes Kuroo’s back with his finger, “Kuro.”

No response, only even breathing.

“You were acting weird today.” He pauses in thought, “I hope everything’s okay.”

Kenma finds Kuroo's leg under the blanket, and intertwined their legs together.   
  


* * *

 

The elevator was crammed with people. Kenma hated using the elevator for this exact reason, it’s a close space where people are forced to either stare at each other, talk, or lightly brush their bodies together. Kenma keeps himself in a corner, with his head tucked down, and eyes glued on his PSP so he could avoid all 3 scenarios. 

Normally, if he didn’t have any surgeries to do he’d stay in his office, but right now he had to meet up with Kuroo go out for lunch. And since Kuroo has a patient before their lunch break, he asked Kenma to met him by his office.

The elevator dings, finally bringing Kenma’s attention to something other than his gaming console. He quickly walks out, avoiding the stares he gets.

He walks down the hall, seeing a few unknown faces along the path. As he’s about to turn the corner he halts when he hears a loud familiar laugh.

Kenma tilts his head slightly to peek from the corner. Kuroo was standing in front of a young women, laughing.

“You really don’t have to flatter me, I’m just doing my job.” Kenma watches Kuroo say honestly.

The women twirls her hair, swinging her hips side to side. “No no, you really are _amazing_ Kuroo-san.”

Kenma doesn’t like the way the women speaks, something about it sounds too fake, yet showy.

Kuroo chuckles again, shoving his hands in his white overcoat pockets. “Well then, thank you ma’am.”

“Oh no call me Kimiko, you make me sound old. I’m around the same age as you.” She winks.

Kenma can tell the women sticks her chest out slightly, her cleavage now in perfect view. He almost cringes, at the woman's obvious attempts.  

But Kuroo’s eyes never leave the woman's face.

“Kuroo-san, would you want to get some coffee with me right now?”

Kenma hides behind the wall, feeling something turn inside his stomach. He slowly slides against the wall, to crouch down.

The woman continues, “you’re off right?”

“Ah, thank you so much for the offer, Kimiko-chan.” Kenma can hear Kuroo’s voice dip as he says the woman’s name. He really wish he wasn’t here, not listening to this.

“But I have something _very important_ to do right now.” Kuroo finishes.

Kenma’s heart skips a beat. He covers his face in his arms, really wishing he weren’t here.

“Oh I see,” the women says, her voice sounding disappointed. Something about it makes Kenma happy.

“Well maybe next time, I’ll be going then.”

“Please take care.”

Kenma hears the footsteps of tall heels click against the marble floors, but he refuses to move or look up. Everything’s silent for a second, and he wonders if Kuroo walked the women out of the hospital.

“How long are you gonna stay crouched down on the floor like that.”

Kenma finally looks up to find Kuroo leaning against the wall on his forearm, with a big shit eating grin.

“Hey, Kitten.” Kuroo grins wider, with a small tint of tease in his tone.

Kenma frowns, not moving a muscle. “You’re late.”

“Ah, sorry, sorry.”  Kuroo leans down, reaching out a hand to Kenma. “Well, you saw what just happened.”

Kenma blinks at he hand, but then takes it, letting Kuroo’s tan hand pull him up. He doesn’t let go even after he’s already standing up.

“I didn’t see anything.” He says. 

Kuroo starts to walk, still holding onto Kenma’s hand. “Mm, whatever you say.” He mutters, slightly grinning.

They walk down the hall, hand in hand, neither letting go. Kenma feels Kuroo’s hand start to sweat, but it doesn’t bother him. Maybe it should, but for some reason it doesn’t.

A thought suddenly occurs in Kenma’s mind. "You're wrong Kuro." _Jealousy, isn’t healthy._

“Hmm?” Kuroo tilts his head to look down at Kenma.

“Nothing.” Kenma's hand tightens around the sweaty one.

He avoids the small stare he gets.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Stand Back, I’m Making a Chemical Change" Cooking is a chemical change.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chap, let me know what you think! I hope I was able to express Kuroo's feelings well enough, he's complex. My sweet sweet sweet sweet boy.


End file.
